Doctor Eggman
Doctor Ivo Robotnik (イヴォ・ロボトニック, Ivo Robotonikku), better known by the alias "Dr. Eggman" (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman), is both a fictional character and the main antagonist from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series created by Yuji Naka. He is a evil mad human scientist and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 whose primary ambition is universal domination. Dreaming of conquer and ruling the entire world, he constantly seeks to create his Eggman Empire, spread it across the globe, and reshape it. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by using animals as power sources for his robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. With the aid of his army, robots, and airships, Dr. Eggman has time and time again proven a formidable foe and persistent force, despite his constant losses and various plots for world domination are always thwarted by at the hands of his most hated enemy, Sonic, and his many allies. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. He is aided in his schemes by his sidekick robots, Orbot, Decoe, Cubot, and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and his arsenal of ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts. "Citizens of the world, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Dr. Eggman- the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!" :—Dr. Eggman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Mike Pollock (English), Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Isaac Bardavid (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Just Meijer (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Marc Bretonnière (French), Not Known (Galician), Johannes Hamm (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), András Faragó (Hungarian), Jumali Prawirorejo (Indonesian), Zvika Shwartzberg (Isralian), Dario Penne (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Wiesław Sławik (Polish), Ricardo Monteir (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Daniel Eldarov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Francesc Belda (Spanish), Gunnar Ernblad (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Isaac Bardavid (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Juan Guzma (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Dr. Eggman is depicted as a human with a rotund and burly appearance, his torso and head coming together in an egg-like shape. He possesses no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache. He also has long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. Younger During his early years, Eggman had a completely round torso with normal-looking arms and legs. Back then, he also wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots and silver-colored round buckles, white gloves, and mirrored pince-nez glasses. Present In the present day, Eggman remains obese, but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. For attire, Eggman wears tinted, navy blue pince-nez glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear and an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. * Hair Color: Mahogany (mustache) * Skin Color: Beige * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: 40s-60s * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185 cm (6' 1") * Weight: 128 kg (282 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Dr. Eggman is an evil and megalomaniacal genius who is constantly planning to take over the world and those beyond his. Showing contempt for how "filthy" and "irregular" the world is, he views himself as obligated to perfect it by ridding it of what he deems as imperfections, including free will. Arrogant, raucous and narcissistic, he prefers to show up and claim responsibility whenever he is carrying out his villainous deeds and make himself known to his enemies after he comes back from a defeat; as put by Sonic, subtlety is not Eggman's forte. Eggman is a very short-tempered and domineering man, which makes him rather intimidating. After regaining his old memories without being able to recall the events leading up to that point, Eggman's first actions were yelling out in anger for an explanation before taking control of everyone around him. He is also rather anti-social, as seen by how limited interest he takes in others until they can prove useful to his plans and by how he treats his aides Orbot, Decoe, Cubot, and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun as his servants. He also has little tolerance for failure (especially his minions' failures) and stupidity. Having no honor either, Eggman is likewise depicted as having almost zero compassion and regard for others than himself and will use and manipulate his minions and lackeys however he sees fit without a pang of remorse, not even caring about ideals such as loyalty. Noticeably, he tricked Rough and Tumble into turning themselves into Zombots despite the skunk brothers being "perfect minion fodder" for him and that he owned them a deal for helping him back to his senses while he was an amnesiac. Perhaps Eggman's most noticeable trait, is his refusal to give up. No matter how many defeats he has suffered over the years, he always has another plan ready and refers to his defeats as little more than setbacks. However, he can be overly obsessive about achieving his goals that he either overlooks or fails to take into account some important factors, like when he hastily began implementing his Metal Virus for his next plan despite only having some miniscule data samples on it. Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman Empire ** Eggman Army *** Egg Bosses **** Abyss the Squid **** Akhlut the Orca **** Axel the Water Buffalo **** Battle Lord Kukku XV **** Cassia the Pronghorn **** Clove the Pronghorn **** Maw the Thylacine **** Nephthys the Vulture **** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **** Tundra the Walrus **** Dr. Starline * Witchcarters ** Falke the Wulf ** Carrotia the Rabbit ** Bearenger the Grizzly * Rough the Skunk * Tumble the Skunk * Charlie * Belinda * T.W. Barker * Professor Kingsford * The Time Eater * Jackal Squad ** Infinite Family * Unnamed great-aunt * Eggman Robotnik (father) * Bertha Robotnik (mother; deceased) * Colin Robotnik (brother; deceased) * Gerald Robotnik (grandfather; deceased) * Maria Robotnik (cousin; deceased) * Jackson Robotnik (nephew) * Hope Robotnik (niece) * Morpho (counterpart) * Eggman Nega (inter-dimensional counterpart) * Phage (creation) * Badniks (creations) ** Badnik Horde Commanders ** Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (formerly) *** Scratch *** Grounder *** Coconuts ** Bocoe (Creation) ** Orbot (Creation) ** Decoe (Creation) ** Cubot (Creation) ** Bokkun (Creation) ** Metal Sonic (Metal Series Creation) ** E-Series *** E-102 Gamma ** Dreamcaster ** Hypnobot Neutral * Dr. Julian Snively * Breezie the Hedgehog * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Chaos * Shadow the Hedgehog (depends on Shadow's goal) * Emerl * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Chameleon ** Willy Walrus ** Weasel Bandits Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) ** Tails the Fox (also a rival) ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Vanilla the Rabbit * FriendBot * Christopher Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Helen * Frances * Danny * Mister Stewart * Wolf Pack ** Lupe the Wolf * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Nicole the Lynx * Rotor the Walrus * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Sticks the Badger * G.U.N. ** Topaz ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega * United Federation ** The President * Biolizard * Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Emerl/G-merl * Cosmo * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Marine the Raccoon ** Blaze the Cat * Princess Elise * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Nocturnus Clan ** Pir'Oth Ix * Shade the Echidna * The Deadly Six * Lyric the Last Ancient * Ifrit * Cubot Prototypes * Bea the Bee * D-Fekt * Nominatus * Beta * Retro * Mighton * Bolts * Team Cybonic ** Cyber Amy ** Cyber Knuckles ** Cyber Sonic ** Cyber Sticks ** Cyber Tails Abilities and Powers Eggman is a brilliant scientist and inventor with seemingly limitless mastery over technology. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots, machines and mechs he has created for his numerous schemes. He is also an incredibly skilled pilot: able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs, robots and vehicles in difficult battles with Sonic. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Eggman has considerable physical strength as seen in Sonic Lost World where he was able to shatter a large wall of ice with his bare hands, and in Sonic Riders, Eggman is classified as a Power Type, further implying a high level of strength. As seen in some games' endings he is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; during their early battles, there is almost always a point where Sonic chases Eggman and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. In one cutscene of Sonic Lost World, Eggman flees from the Deadly Six around the same pace as Sonic. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Big Belly Ballistic Bounce * Flying Gordito Smasher * Bombardment * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Item Box Transfer * Sabotage (requires Tails) * Skim Boost * Slingshot * Team Ultimate * Tornado * Trick Action Move Skills * Genius-level intellect * Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor * Vehicle intuition * Expert air pilot * Excellent driving skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Enhanced speed * High durability * Professional mustache groomer * Enhanced strength * Enhanced jump * Enhanced agility * Enhanced stamina * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Hyper-go-on usage Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Eggman's glasses are shown to be a highly advanced technological eyewear. With it, he could locate the Chaos Emeralds' locations in the corners of the distorted world after they were flung there by Solaris. Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Dr. Eggman was born on Earth but under unknown circumstances, he was transported to Sonic's world. During his life, he had attempted numerous times to carry out his ambitions for achieving world domination but was thwarted by the heroic efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Synopsis ''Sonic'' Adventure 2 Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Dr. Eggman Wikipedia * Dr. Eggman Sonic News Network * Dr. Eggman Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * Dr. Eggman once used to have a meticulous cardio regimen. Category:Characters